Human bio-specimens are an invaluable resource for addressing cancers and other chronic diseases. Molecular and genetic studies of the bio-specimens contained in these biobanks can provide groundbreaking information about the etiology, diagnosis, and treatment of these disease entities. African Americans are underrepresented in biobanks, are less likely to donate bio-specimensm and less likely to participate in clinical research. This is problematic because African Americans frequently experience a greater incidence and mortality for many types of cancers. The primary goal of this project is to assess and improve the knowledge, attitudes, and behavioral intent of the African American community with regard to donating bio-specimens for cancer research. This study goal will be achieved with the following specific aims.